Anniversary
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Una fecha especial, una sorpresa, y como una amiga entreteje sus hilos para que la pareja dorada tenga su merecido descando. KiriAsu, por su aniversario del 24 de Octubre.


_**Anniversary~**_

 _Advertencia: Fluff extremo— lemon._

* * *

Rika observó cómo su amiga observaba tristemente el calendario. Asuna parecía melancólica, y desde hacía varios días atrás, cumplía esa misma rutina; revisaba la fecha del día con una sonrisa entre esperanzada y triste, para luego quedarse callada y retraída el resto de la jornada.

Rika miró por sobre su hombro. Era _22 de octubre._ Entonces comprendió, se aclaró la garganta y tanteó el terreno con pasividad mientras se dejaba caer en su pupitre y acomodaba sus útiles.

—Así que… ¿planeando como celebrar el aniversario?

La pelirroja apartó la vista del calendario de su móvil y cerró la aplicación con pena, al parecer abochornada de que la hubieran pillado con las manos sobre la masa.

—Ah… n-no… solo e-estaba viendo cuando teníamos e-el próximo examen…

Rika sonrió de soslayo en un gesto gatuno —Oh, vamos Asuna. La gran fecha es el 24, ¿Qué tienes planeado esta vez? ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? ¿Comida afrodisiaca?, ¿Ropa sexy? —enumeró con una amplia sonrisa pícara —¿Desaparezco a Sugu?

Asuna rio amargamente ignorando el humor de su amiga —No habrá aniversario esta vez Liz… digo R-Rika-chan…

—¿Y eso? ¿Fue por lo del año pasado?

Rika se refería a que Asuna había organizado una pequeña cena para Kirito, pero él nunca se dio por enterado del motivo de la celebración. Asuna en vez de enojarse se resignó, y continuó con la comida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Le regaló un elegante reloj negro argumentando que era un obsequio _atrasado_ de cumpleaños. Kazuto alabó su vestido nuevo, y su empeño por organizar una cena en su propia casa… pero nunca adivinó el motivo real que estaba detrás de tan vistoso evento.

Asuna sabía que no tenía al novio más despierto del mundo, Kazuto era tan romántico como un trozo de madera… por lo que comprendió que no debía molestarse porque él hubiera olvidado su aniversario de casados dentro del juego.

No es como si fuera algo muy importante. Eso se había empeñado en decirse una y otra vez hasta convencerse.

—No es importante, Rika-chan —manifestó componiendo una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Fue por lo del año pasado? —reiteró con suavidad.

A lo que Asuna replicó con esa misma sonrisa gélida en los labios —Sin duda, si no es importante para Kirito-kun tampoco tiene que serlo para mí.

Rika se quedó en silencio. La pelirroja era tan transparente que la mentira estaba notablemente plasmada en su rostro triste y decepcionado.

•

La joven de corto cabello castaño tenía muy presente que _no_ debía meterse donde no la llamaban. Una pequeña voz burlona en su subconsciente le señalaba una y otra vez que podía sacar buen provecho de la relación tambaleante de Kazuto y Asuna. Si ella jugaba muy bien sus cartas, hasta podría obtener una provechosa tajada que la acercaría al premio mayor…

Pero aunque la idea, y la perspectiva resultaban muy provechosas… ella no era así. Hacía más de tres años que se había resignado a aceptar su suerte. Kazuto y ella solo eran amigos. La única en el corazón del chico era Asuna, y desde mucho antes de conocerlo. Lo había aceptado y asimilado. Y aunque ahora le doliera, pues era como una pequeña espina que cada tanto le molestaba, sabía que nunca - _nunca_ \- haría algo para lastimar a su mejor amiga.

Por lo que, tomando la situación en sus manos, y rogando al cielo para que Asuna no se enojara con ella por meterse donde no le correspondía, marcó el número del pelinegro en su móvil y esperó impaciente a que éste le respondiera.

— _Herrera usurera que sorpresa…—_ murmuró la irónica voz de su amigo. Tras los años transcurridos se oía ligeramente más adulto y masculino. La chica no pudo evitar el delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al oírle.

—¿Tienes un momento? Es importante —le rebatió —Y me lo agradecerás en tu noche de bodas…

— _¿Ah…?_

•

Asuna miró la fecha en su móvil y reprimió el suspiro triste que por poco escapó de sus labios. _24 de octubre._ No le servía de nada lamentarse por algo sin relevancia. Una vez que ese día terminara todo volvería a la normalidad y dejaría de sentirse tan tonta e ilusionada.

Se levantó de la comodidad del lecho, se duchó en tiempo récord y mientras se secaba el cabello vio que la pantalla de su teléfono se encendía anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

Apagó la secadora y tomó el móvil entre sus manos.

 _¿Estás lista? En cuarenta minutos paso por ti. No traigas el almuerzo._

Asuna leyó el mensaje diez veces antes de comprender que era su novio hablándole. Se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo que responderle; para empezar debía terminar de vestirse, acomodar sus apuntes y desayunar. Soltó el teléfono y corrió a buscar su uniforme escolar. Se colocó la blusa notando que los botones del frente se tensaron al prenderlos. _¿Había subido de talla?_ Se sonrojó en tanto se anudaba el lazo, luego buscó la falda y se la colocó fácilmente, se calzó los zapatos y dudó si usar la chaqueta o no, estaban a mitad del otoño y el clima era caprichoso: a veces hacía calor, otras veces frío. Estaba el sweater reglamentario de color rosa pastel -similar al que solía vestir Rika- pero que ella casi nunca había usado. Lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó en su maletín.

Miró el reloj de pared, había tardado veinte minutos en hacer eso. Fue hacia el tocador y se trenzó el cabello hábilmente. Revisó por último su apariencia general, echó las gotas de perfume en su cuello y salió de su habitación. Corrió por las escaleras, oyendo a lo lejos el inconfundible sonido agudo de una bocina. Pasó por la sala viendo a sus padres que compartían el café de la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

El bocinazo se repitió, impaciente, ella espió su reloj, ¡llegaba con diez minutos de ventaja!

—¿Asuna? ¿No piensas venir a desayunar? —la severa voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación.

—E-etto… ya debo irme.

La bocina volvió a oírse en un pitido largo y constante.

—¿Irte? ¿Y que es ese sonido molesto?

—Ahh… es que Ki… Kazuto-kun ha venido por mí para ir juntos a la escuela.

—Ten bonito día hija— intervino Shouzou antes de que la furia de su esposa estallara.

—Gracias papá— sonrió la pelirroja aliviada de que su progenitor intentara poner paños de agua fría en lo que pronto se convertiría en una discusión.

—Y mándale mis saludos a Kirigaya-kun —agregó.

Pero Asuna ni siquiera pudo responder.

—¿Cómo que ese niño ha venido por ti? —exclamó airada la mujer dejando su Tablet en la mesa —¿Iras montada en ese aparatejo…?

Afirmar a esa pregunta era un riesgo atroz, por lo que la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó extendiendo su mano derecha —Ya debo irme… ¡adiós mamá y papá!

Sin agregar algo más corrió hacia la puerta y salió por ella en un santiamén antes de que Kyouko se lo prohibiera.

•

Como supuso Kazuto estaba montado en su motocicleta. Vestía impecable su uniforme escolar, con su mochila a un lado. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio.

—¿Ki… Kirito-kun? —aventuró dudosa, sabiendo que era extraño que la señora Midori lo dejara ir a la escuela en el vehículo. Es más, ella terminantemente se oponía a que lo hiciera.

—Hola— le respondió riendo y le extendió la mano.

La que ella tomó por inercia, él le dio un tirón y al segundo siguiente se encontró atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho.

—¿Kirito-kun…? —balbuceó nerviosa de que actuara tan extraño.

—Realmente eres una tonta ¿lo sabías? —rió levemente antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla arduamente en los labios.

Beso que se alargó por más segundos de lo usual, considerando que se encontraban frente a su casa, a la vista de todo el mundo, y de su madre, era obvio que estaban dando un pequeño espectáculo.

Lo que a él parecía no importarle, se alejó de ella sin borrar la sonrisa y le pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior —¿Estás lista?

Asuna miró en dirección a su casa y asintió convencida.

Kazuto miró el reloj negro en su muñeca, y ella reconoció el obsequio que le había dado el año pasado.

—Estamos diez minutos retrasados —dijo y dándose la vuelta le dio el casco que ella usualmente usaba, mientras se colocaba el propio.

—¿Retrasados? —repitió con confusión, pero él ya no la oía, con un gesto le indicó que se subiera al vehículo. _¿Retrasados? Pero si tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela…_

Sin embargo no exteriorizó esos pensamientos, se montó a la moto y como era su costumbre se aferró a su cintura, sintiendo la dureza de sus abdominales bajo la tela de su camisa escolar. Su rostro se encendió al darse cuenta que sus dedos se aferraron con posesividad a la estrecha cintura masculina, el cuerpo de su novio definitivamente ya no era el de un adolescente espigado.

Tan sorprendida estaba de su descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Kazuto tomó una ruta extraña desviándose del camino que usualmente los llevaba al colegio. Vio pasar los carteles de señalización por encima de su cabeza cuando se subieron a la autopista, tomando la ruta que los llevaba lejos del bullicio pegajoso de Tokio.

•

Cerca de sesenta minutos después, Kazuto entró por una callecita empedrada donde el verde de la naturaleza refulgía en las aceras, y anduvo otro tramo hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante la entrada de un pintoresco edificio de ladrillos esmaltados en color azul.

Cuando Asuna descendió, sintió las piernas entumecidas de tanto tiempo estar sentada por lo que se masajeó los muslos algunos segundos. Luego se quitó el casco y observó confundida donde estaban. El lugar le era completamente desconocido.

Él le quitó el casco de las manos y lo guardó junto al suyo en el compartimiento que tenía para dicho fin. Kazuto se veía tranquilo y alegre.

—¿Dónde estamos Kirito-kun? —inquirió Asuna. Al estar lejos de la ciudad el clima era ligeramente fresco, se abrazó a si misma repasando los alrededores buscando reconocer la zona, pero nada le resultaba familiar.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo el muchacho y tras encadenar su moto le extendió la mano con una mueca relajada.

Asuna volvió a repasar el lugar notando que no era un edificio feo, al contrario era amplio como un palacete, y tenía un bonito estilo campestre; techo de tejas, balcones estilo colonial, con flores en las aberturas, y una hamaca de madera que se veía muy invitante bajo una de las galerías.

Apenas tomó la mano masculina reparó en el cartel diminuto que colgaba frente al sendero empedrado por el caminaban. _Posada Campestre._

—¿Ki…Kirito-kun? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —reiteró mientras sus ojos se abrían impresionados a medida que se acercaban a la edificación. Era más grande de lo que le pareció en un primer momento, y tenía una arquitectura antigua, como una vieja casa occidental de esas que se veían en las antiguas películas de época.

—Es una sorpresa —reiteró él sin dejar de sonreír y mirando hacia el frente.

—P-pero deberíamos estar en la escuela…— manifestó todavía confundida.

—Con el número bajo de inasistencias que tienes puedes permitirte esta escapada— la miró de reojo —Estuve investigando, no te pierdes de ninguna clase importante hoy.

Asuna se sonrojó levemente —Pero…

—No podía decirte nada de esto, eres demasiado perspicaz para mí y lo ibas a descubrir antes de tiempo…

—¿Eh…? —ella volteó en su dirección arqueando una ceja en confusión.

—Feliz aniversario— le sonrió levemente, y ambos entraron.

•

Asuna se quedó detrás de Kazuto luego de que él tomara el asunto en sus manos y acercándose al recibidor solicitara los servicios por un día. Para su sorpresa había hecho la reservación de antemano, y solo fue por la llave. _Una_ llave para ambos.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando reparó en que ambos vestían el uniforme escolar, pero la amable señora que los atendió no dijo palabra al respecto, y les indicó que podían desayunar en la cafetería mientras terminaban de preparar su habitación.

Kazuto sin borrar su expresión despreocupada, tomó la mano de su novia y atravesó el vestíbulo principal hasta el salón previamente indicado. Asuna observaba todo con admiración, realmente por dentro era aún más bonito. Y costoso.

Se volvió al joven tironeando apenas sus dedos para tener su atención, éste la miró de soslayo —¿Cómo vas a pagar esto? No traje suficiente diner…

—No trabajo para Kikuoka en balde —le pellizcó la nariz con ternura —Tranquila subcomandante, está todo arreglado.

—Pe-Pero…ni siquiera estoy vestida adecuadamente… Míranos, parecemos un par de adolescentes pervertidos que escaparon de la escuela para…— se sonrojó abruptamente.

—¿Para qué? —la provocó arqueando sugestivamente una ceja.

—Tú… Tú sabes.

—Lo único que sé…—se inclinó ante ella en un gesto invasivo —Es que la única vestimenta que necesitas la tienes debajo de _todo_ ese uniforme.

Las mejillas de la muchacha ardieron aún más si eso era posible, pero no le recriminó nada porque para su mala suerte ya habían llegado al centro del salón comedor, y no era buena idea montar un espectáculo, pese a que ese cretino pelinegro se merecía un sermón. Escogieron una mesa apartada de resto de los huéspedes del lugar y se dedicaron a disfrutar del delicioso desayuno campestre.

Con ese menú exquisito dio inicio a un extraño y sorpresivo día.

•

—¿Cómo no me avisaste de esto? Podría haber empacado una pequeña muda de ropa… me da pena lucir así…—Asuna se quejó por onceaba vez tironeando el ruedo de su corta falda escolar antes de dejarse caer frustrada sobre el lecho amplio.

La habitación era aún más hermosa. Pintada de color crema, con un ventanal gigante que desembocaba hacia el jardín trasero.

Tenía una cama antigua, de esas cuya cabecera era un intrincado ornamento en hierro negro, de cuyos extremos altos caían dos velos blancos asemejándose a un delicado dosel. El colchón era amplio y suave, las sábanas olían a vainilla. Del lado izquierdo había un espejo de marco plateado y un _chifonier_ de madera, en cuya superficie descansaba un florero de vidrio lleno de rosas blancas que parecían recién cortadas.

Asuna cerró los ojos sintiendo la fragancia dulce que la rodeaba y se permitió suspirar suavemente, sus sentidos amoldados a todo lo que la rodeaba —Esto es increíble…

Sintió un peso a su lado, y recordó bochornosamente que no se encontraba sola. Kazuto estaba recostado a su lado con idéntica expresión relajada.

—Realmente esto se siente demasiado bien.

Ella se permitió reír y enlazó sus dedos a los de él manteniendo el gesto sereno.

—Aunque se sentiría mejor si dejaras de quejarte a cada rato por como vienes vestida…—afirmó el joven sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero es que Kirito-kun…— hizo un puchero mirándolo de soslayo, no sabiendo cómo explicar aquel detalle de vanidad femenina al parco de su novio.

Éste suspiró con resignación —Ve y abre mi mochila, quizás encuentres algo de tu agrado.

—¿Eh? —Asuna giró sobre la cama para verlo con más detenimiento, pero él siguió en su previa posición con sus ojos cerrados y expresión apacible.

Se bajó de un salto del lecho y corrió hacia donde habían dejados sus útiles escolares. Alcanzó la mochila de su novio y sin pausa la abrió bajando el cierre el cual hizo un súbito ruido. En lugar de libros y cuadernillos como esperaba encontrar, halló una bolsa ligeramente cargada. Ésta tenía el logo de una prestigiosa boutique femenina, la tomó y volvió hasta donde su novio seguía acostado.

Se sentó a su lado y abrió el paquete dándose cuenta que se trataba de un delicado vestido blanco, de género liviano y veraniego. Revisó que más había en el envoltorio y encontró una corta chaqueta oscura, y unas flats a juego.

—Espero haber acertado en tu talle…—sonó la somnolienta voz del chico el cual seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Asuna revisó a toda prisa las etiquetas. Todas eran prendas nuevas y de su talla. Sintió que los ojos le escocían de emoción porque nunca imaginó que Kazuto pudiera hacer algo semejante por ella. Dejó caer todo al piso y se lanzó sobre su novio besándolo conmovida.

El pelinegro ahogó una exclamación de asombro ante el súbito ataque de besos y rió divertido sujetando las mejillas tibias de su novia en tanto retribuía al encuentro de sus labios.

—Esto sobrepasa lo que había pensado, primeramente cenaríamos bajo la luz de las velas antes de pasar a la acción…

—¡Kirito-kun…! —susurró apenada antes de esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

•

Lo que restó del día fue idílico, luego de que se cambiaran, Kazuto también se había llevado una muda de ropa complementaria, ambos se dedicaron a pasear por los alrededores del pequeño pueblo donde la villa se encontraba.

Asuna no borraba la hermosa sonrisa que despuntaba en sus labios; todo aquello; el lugar, la naturaleza, y esa atmósfera campestre, le recordaba mucho a su precioso hogar del piso 22 en 'Villa Coral'

Además la compañía deliciosa de Kazuto, el tacto de sus manos enlazadas mientras caminaban por esos senderos de tierra, y el conocimiento de que _él_ había organizado ese día para ella, para ellos, acrecentaba la felicidad que sentía.

Sabía que atesoraría por siempre ese momento en lo profundo de su corazón. Eran las pequeñas cosas, detalles sorprendentes como aquel, que incrementaban el amor vehemente que sentía por él.

•

Deambularon toda la tarde hasta entrada la noche por el exterior. De previo acuerdo decidieron saltarse la cena y tomarse el resto de la jornada para descansar en la habitación. La cual debían entregar a primera hora del día siguiente.

Asuna se contempló en el espejo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se preguntaba conque ropa habría de dormir. Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando cayó en cuenta de que solo disponía de ese vestido veraniego y su uniforme escolar… Y ninguna de las dos calificaba como ropa de cama.

Buscando pensar en otra cosa se quitó las flats, la suavidad del suelo de madera le trajo alivio a sus pies desnudos. Debería tomar un baño, quizás eso la ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Se estaba soltando el cabello cuando sintió la invasión de aquel par de brazos que se ciñó firme a su cintura haciéndola sobresaltar levemente.

Kazuto le besó el hombro, y ella advirtió el tacto de su cabello húmedo contra la mejilla. Él se había duchado primero, el aroma cítrico del shampoo flotaba en el ambiente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —aventuró él contra su piel.

Aquella pregunta escaló su adrenalina por las nubes, atrapó las pupilas aceradas por el espejo. Definitivamente Kazuto había crecido, y era mucho más alto que ella —Quisiera bañarme también…

El emitió un gruñido de disconformidad contra su cuello y pegó su pecho contra la espalda desnuda de ella. El vestido que Asuna usaba era de esos que llevaban un provocador escote trasero, el que no lucía a menos que prescindieras del brasier. Lo que ella había hecho complementando su pudor usando la chaqueta para ocultar la sensual abertura de su vestido.

Sin embargo ahora no la usaba, y los traviesos dedos de Kazuto se demoraron en su espalda descubierta delineando sus músculos. Los besos en su hombro se dirigieron a su cuello para distraerla en tanto él le desanudaba la prenda.

—Pe…pero, Ki-Kirito-kun necesito… ducharme…—murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio cuando el género se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejándola parcialmente expuesta.

—No necesitas un baño— replicó Kazuto, su voz seria vibrando contra su cuello. Pegó su boca abierta contra la piel pálida de Asuna y ejerció una ligera presión que la hizo contener el aliento —Hueles muy bien…

Sus palabras bochornosas la hicieron estremecerse, e involuntariamente mover la cabeza dándole más espacio. En contrapartida las manos de Kazuto ascendieron por su torso y apresaron sus curvas con la vehemencia con la que un guerrero conquista un territorio.

Asuna abrió los ojos en este punto advirtiendo como apenas podía respirar. Seguía ante el espejo y observó otra vez su imagen; se sentía terriblemente indecente, su vestido costoso hecho un montón a sus pies, y ella solo vestida con una diminuta prenda íntima. Su cuerpo tembloroso y pálido, las manos de Kazuto sobre sus senos, tan morenas, tan grandes, tan invasivas. Era notorio el contraste entre ambos; su piel tan fina y delicada, él ligeramente más bronceado. El pecho masculino volvió a pegarse a su espalda y los labios del joven, de nueva cuenta se perdieron en su mejilla.

—Kirito-kun…—suspiró subyugada por esa marea de emociones que solo él desplegaba en su interior.

Éste soltó sus pechos y la tomó de la cintura para darle la vuelta y besarla apropiadamente, un beso vehemente de esos que quitan el aire y el alma.

Sin perder el tiempo la hizo girar sobre si misma hasta que el borde de la cama chocó contra sus piernas, rompiendo el beso que aún mantenían la recostó con suavidad sobre el colchón para enseguida hacerla cautiva otra vez.

Kazuto aún continuaba vestido, pero eso no parecía importarle mientras mordía los labios de Asuna y exploraba de norte a sur su cuerpo completamente abierto. Pero a ella de alguna forma _sí_ le molestaba, también quería verlo, sentirlo… recordó como esa mañana había notado la dureza de sus músculos cuando iban montados en la moto… quería tocarlo desvergonzadamente. Volver a descubrir aquello que conocía y adorarlo nuevamente.

Pero sus besos ardorosos, y las caricias conocedoras que dejaba en todo su cuerpo la subyugaban. Kazuto era una persona diferente en la intimidad; olvidaba su timidez, y se convertía en un ser astuto y desvergonzado. A Asuna le encantaba que esa parte de su personalidad saliera a relucir en esos momentos donde sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

Era salvaje y aventado, lo confirmaba por la forma en la que estaba tocándola, con sus dedos palpando su interior mientras ella no paraba de retorcerse ante la deliciosa tortura. No le había quitado la ropa interior y ya estaba gimiendo con desesperación.

El alivio llegó demasiado pronto y Asuna se desplomó abochornada contra las almohadas, consciente del espectáculo que había hecho de sí misma. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y laxo, su cabello hecho un mar sobre las mantas.

Él sonreía orgulloso, como cada vez que la hacía terminar entre sus manos. Sin embargo pese a su sonrisa altiva era visible su propia excitación entre los pantalones. Asuna reunió fuerzas y se sentó en la cama echándole los brazos al cuello para por fin empezar a desvestirlo.

Kazuto se sorprendió, rara vez ella actuaba así, normalmente era él quien daba inicio a situaciones de esa índole. Entre besos apasionados Asuna acabó de quitarle la ropa, y él descubrió lo erótico que era que ella tomara la iniciativa de esos juegos previos. Ambos estaban tan enardecidos, tan ajenos en ese mundo de besos y caricias, que Kazuto se olvidó de usar protección. Con la misma vehemencia con la que sus labios, y manos se buscaban, rodeó la cintura pequeña de su novia y de una sola estocada se hundió en su interior.

Asuna se quedó inmóvil al sentirlo, sometida a la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo enterrado dentro suyo. Gimió frustrada cuando Kazuto se movió, tratando de ir despacio para que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión. Pero la pelirroja lo instó a volver, siguiendo su acción, aferrando su cadera con las manos, buscando sus labios.

—Ka… Kazuto…—soltó un jadeo vehemente rogándole que le diera lo que con sus movimientos le prometía.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, el preciado dominio que le quedaba se evaporó completamente. Tomó las manos de Asuna y las presionó en el colchón a ambos lados de su rostro. La besó mordiendo sus labios, acariciándola con su lengua en contraparte a como su cadera se movía hacia adelante buscándola.

El impulso desesperado de empujar sin freno, de abandonar todo y de tomarla con toda la algarabía que sentía acabó por sobrepasarlo. Se retiró un instante para prepararse y después volvió, adentrándose en su cuerpo con todo el poder de su fuerza, incapaz de detenerse hasta que quedó enterrado por completo. Su propio gruñido de placer quedó ahogado con el lloriqueo que Asuna soltó contra sus labios. Lloriqueo de placer y necesidad.

Kazuto volvió a retirarse hasta que la sintió arquearse desesperada bajo él, las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus hombros urgiéndole a seguir. Con su propia mano acarició sus labios turgentes y descendió por su cuello palpitante hasta las curvas que se erguían victoriosas contra su pecho. Y siguió descendiendo en línea recta hasta el punto culmen que los unía, en ese instante los cristalinos ojos de Asuna se encontraron con los suyos en un gesto de amor y entrega. El mismo que lo había enamorado hacía tantos años atrás. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta y se estremeció susurrando su nombre mientras la caricia se extendía por incontables segundos.

Volvió a penetrarla aumentando la aceleración de su cadera, oleadas de puro placer los atravesaron con cada delicioso y medido impulso de su cuerpo. Los gemidos de Asuna, tan incoherentes y entrecortados, eran prueba fehaciente de que se estaba entregando a él por completo. Le susurró algo inentendible al oído y sus movimientos en respuesta se hicieron más violentos, llevándolos a ambos a aquel primitivo límite.

—Te… te amo… Ka-Kazuto…—murmuró con su rostro sonrojado.

Él sonrió emocionado al oírle; la besó apenas, consciente de que su fin estaba cerca y no duraría mucho —También te amo A-Asuna…

En seguida sintió el comienzo de las contracciones en ella y vio como sus ojos avellanos se agrandaban en esa mirada de maravilloso asombro que tan bien conocía, antes de cerrarse involuntariamente, sumergidos en el oleaje de plenitud que los anegó a ambos. Un rugido de satisfacción desencadenó su propio y estruendoso climax, y se volcó dentro de ella quedando agotado por completo.

Asuna lo despertó con besos suaves, susurrándole contra su cabello húmedo lo mucho que lo amaba. Era hermoso sentirse vulnerable entre sus brazos, sentir el tacto cariñoso de sus manos en su espalda, apaciguándolo, oír el respirar laborioso contra su cuello, y el perfume intoxicante de su piel, o de sus pechos tibios que en ese momento usaba como almohada.

Kazuto se permitió permanecer un poco más en esa posición, antes de finalmente alejarse de ella, y desplomarse a su lado.

—Kirito-kun…— las palabras fueron acompañadas por las caricias ligeras de sus dedos.

—¿Mmmhm…? —aventuró adormecido abriendo un ojo para contemplarla. Asuna estaba vuelta hacia él en toda su gloria, y no parecía avergonzada por ello, su cabello anaranjado era un poema al desorden, pero se veía tan hermosa y tentadora que no se negó al impulso de alzarse para atrapar sus labios en un beso ligero.

—Gracias Kirito-kun…— rio suavemente.

Él sonrió para sí como si guardara un secreto —No tienes que agradecer…— repuso y finalmente desplegó las mantas sobre ambos.

•

Los primeros trazos del amanecer los sorprendieron abrazados y agotados. La respiración laboriosa de ambos ponía en evidencia qué tipo de actividad acababan de cometer.

Asuna se acomodó sobre el pecho de Kazuto y observó por la ventana abierta las primeras pinceladas del alba que se dibujaban en el cielo, el sonido sibilante de la brisa matutina que entraba y sacudía los pálidos velos que los resguardaban del resto del mundo. Se afianzó al cuerpo del chico oyendo su corazón latir acelerado, en sintonía al suyo. Su mano se movió traviesa hacia abajo palpando el abdomen plano de su novio en una acción recientemente descubierta, y de la que nunca habría de cansarse.

Muy pronto tendrían que levantarse y volver a la rutina. Y eso la hizo suspirar con tristeza. Normalmente no tenían mucho tiempo para estar así, a solas, y a sus anchas sin el miedo constante de que _pudieran descubrirlos._ Tal vez por eso habían actuado con tanta animosidad, haciendo el amor una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Con esa vehemencia de los amantes apasionados.

Obviamente que lo virtual y lo real no era semejante en lo más mínimo. Y ella prefería lo real, tocar el cuerpo de su novio con sus propias manos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Deja de estar tan preocupada, está todo arreglado…—le dijo Kazuto enroscando sus dedos en torno al cabello largo y sedoso de ella.

—Me cuesta creer eso ¿de veras mi madre no pondrá el grito en el cielo? —lo miró de soslayo.

—Nop. Koichirou le dijo que te habías quedado en casa de Liz a pasar la noche, lo hablé previamente con él.

—Eso se oye imposible ¿mi hermano cubriéndonos?

—Los milagros existen— rió relajado deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su espalda descubierta.

—Ya lo creo…— lo miró altiva —Si este año recordaste nuestro aniversario dentro del juego.

El rió abochornado y se movió hacia el otro lado ocasionando que la chica cayera en el colchón soltando un bufido.

—¿Kirito-kun?

—Ahh… es que Liz me puso sobre aviso…— explicó con pena —Me explicó lo que había pasado el año pasado y… lo decepcionada que parecías…

—¡Voy a matar a Liz!

—Espera, espera…—le sujetó el brazo notando que el conocido malhumor de la pelirroja amenazaba con hacerse presente —Si Liz no me lo decía, nunca lo iba a saber. ¡Y tú nunca me dices nada!

—Pues… ¡Pues si es algo importante que yo puedo recordar, tú también puedes hacerlo! —exclamó molesta.

—Sabes _muy_ bien que no soy bueno recordando fechas. Debes decirme, porque no soy un adivino.

Ella se había sentado en el lecho para estas instancias, se cubrió con las sábanas y soltó un suspiro derrotado. _Él tiene razón, no puede adivinar lo que estoy pensando…_ Se acercó a él con gesto apenado —Neh, Kirito-kun tienes razón… Perdona… No lo volveré a hac… ¡Kya…!

El muchacho la atrajo hacia si interrumpiendo su discurso de perdón, y la besó arduo en la boca.

—Eres así, y así te amo Asuna —le dijo sonriendo.

—También te amo Kirito-kun— le devolvió el beso sin prisas, y agregó conmovida —En verdad muchas gracias por esto. Ha sido hermoso, _muy_ hermoso…

Kazuto pareció leer sus pensamientos y acarició su mejilla —Muy pronto Asuna, ya no tendremos que escondernos para pasar la noche juntos. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo hasta que pueda terminar de cumplir nuestros sueños…

—Ki… Kirito-kun…— se emocionó, y colocó su mano sobre la que descansaba en su mejilla —¿Lo prometes?

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —le preguntó en un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza —¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

* * *

 _Nota._

 _Bueno… este fic debí subirlo el 24 de octubre para celebrar el aniversario de estos dos, pero me atrasé por diversas cosas… pero aquí esta!_

 _Aclaración: el lemon está dedicado a Selector18 y Polvo Estelar porque fue debido a ELLAS que lo hice xDDD (Léase ME OBLIGARON A HACERLO!)_

 _Perdón por alguna incoherencia… y por el lemon! Ahora me ire a una cueva para no salir por un milenio TToTT_

 _Gracias por leer, comentarios se agradecen._

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
